All Over Again
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Lydia Bob Scott is 18, a senior and high school, and caught up in something she never thought she'd be caught up in. Follow Jude Baker and Lydia as they make their way through something neither of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

Jude Baker awoke the night after his senior year semifinal game in an unfamiliar place. Next to a very familiar girl. He could clearly remember how the night before had gone...

*flashback*

He walked into the his teammate Jared's humongous house and was met by applause. He had scored the game winning shot in their semifinal and the team would advance to the championship game in a few weeks, all thanks to him. His friends clapped him on the back and tossed him a cold beer. "Hey!" An athletic brunette called, he grinned, it was his friend Lydia, she had her hair down from the bun she'd had it in all night and her cheerleading uniform was hugging all the right spots.

"Hey sexy." He smirked as he waltzed over to her,

"Good shot Baker." Lydia grinned, her brown eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room.

"For you." He winked and she laughed; this is how their friendship worked, the pair was always ready with sexual banter and flirtatious grins, but nothing ever happened, both were too stubborn to get hurt. Lydia wasn't reserved by any stretch of the imagination, she was always smiling and tossing her head back with full laughter, she didn't date, never had, she was more into the hook up scene, god forbid her parents ever find out. Jude was the same way, he'd lost his virginity the summer of his freshman year, he always had a girl near him and he never fully committed, quite the opposite of his quieter, and smarter, brother Davis, who had been dating the same girl for two years.

Everyone knew they two were close, rumors always flew that they were "friends with benefits" or had hooked up on the down low, but none of them were true. Jude respected Lydia, and Lydia returned the respect. Neither wanted to be caught in one another's game.

Lydia put her hand around his shoulders, "How bout you mister big shot, show me where the shots are?" And he happily obliged, leading her to the bar in the suave kitchen. She must've knocked back three or four before Jude realized he was going to have to return her to her parents,

"Come on Lyds. Don't want to get too hung over." He beckoned her away and she shrugged her shoulders a wobbled after him,

"Too late." She mumbled into his shirt as the pair sat on the beach outside the home,

"I'm trashed too don't worry." He pulled her closer and she breathed in the smell of cologne,

"I should tell my parentS I'm staying over at Ashley's" she fidgeted, pulling her phone from her pocket and successfully firing off a text to her mom.

"My mom and dad don't get home until tomorrow, and Davis will cover for me." He smiled at the girl next to him and she took a breath of the salty air,

"How come we never do anything?" She asked drunkenly.

"We do lots of stuff. Movies, pancakes." Jude, in his equally buzzed state, rambled and she turned to him,

"You know what I mean Jude." She was surprisingly coherent in her sentence forming,

"I don't know Lyds. Why don't we?"

" I don't know." She whispered into the wind,

"I mean we could, if you wanna." He offered sheepishly, his blue orbs staring at the brunette. "Hey, you only live once right?"

*end flashback*

That might've been the best sex Jude Baker had ever experienced, and he'd had a lot of it, but his jumbled recollection of where they were, or what they were gonna do now, was confusing him. "Good morning." Lydia rolled over in the sand, her makeup smudged from the night before,

"Morning sexy." He winked and she tiredly rubbed her head,

"My heads fucking pounding."

"Mine too."

They settled into a silence, she curled into him, "That was good." She broke the air and he chuckled,

"Yeah it was. Really good."

She turned to him, "I want pancakes."

"Well then pancakes we shall have, I know this really good place in Raleigh."

"I have to ask, and I must sound hungover." She grumbled as he helped her up out of the sand,

"Text em."

"Good idea, now where the hell is my bra." She went searching through the underbrush for her bra, finding it next to her lace underwear and crumpled cheerleading uniform.

"We can stop by my place and grab you a shirt if you want." He offered and she nodded, pulling on the uniform and taking his hand as he led her to the car. Jude walked in, trying to make as little noise as possible, not wanting Davis to wake up, he rummaged through his draw, pulling out a Ravens basketball tee shirt and running a brush through his dirty blond locks. He got to the car without waking anyone up, Lydia had found a magazine in the consul, one she'd left at his place last time she'd been over for movie night, and was feverishly reading it. "I got a shirt."

"You're a god." She pulled off her cheerleading top and pulled the shirt over her black cheer shorts she had worn under her uniform the night before, "I'm a sexy god." He was met by silence, which scared him shitless, she was staring at an ad in the magazine, "Jude..." Her voice wavered and he immeadietly looked at the ad, it was an ad for Trojan Condoms,

"Yeah?" He asked,

"Did you...you know?" She nudged her head towards the ad.

"Let me check." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, he pulled out a still wrapped condom, "nope."

He finished, slowly returning it to its spot,

"Shit."

"You're on the pill aren't you?" He asked softly, and he watched in terror as she shook her head,

"I had a migraine before the game so I took migraine meds that don't mix with my other pills." "Oh." He rubbed his face with his hands, then he heard a soft whimpering,

" Don't cry Lydia we don't know! Maybe nothing happened." He put his hand on her shoulder, still concentrating on the road,

"But what if something did."

"It probably didn't."

"But what if?" She asked, her voice rocky, her hangover long forgotten,

"Well we can find out right? I'm here Lyds."

"Not for like 3 weeks! Am I supposed to live my life for the next three weeks not knowing?! We're not even dating!" She wailed and he looked over at her,

"We could be. Were gonna get through this together Lydia either way." He said softly,

"So is this something?" She asked pointing between the two of them,

"Oh it's definitely something. " and she smiled for the first time on their drive, the pair turned on the radio, she turned it down a few minutes later

"Three weeks and I can take pregnancy tests." She was met by quiet, saying the word out loud made the situation real,

"Yeah three weeks."

"And until then?"

"Lets just assume you are," he paused before he said the word, "pregnant. That means no drinking."

"I know that." She said softly and he sent a soft smile her way,

"You still want pancakes?"

"Yeah." She nodded as they pulled up to the pancake house in Raleigh. The pair walked in, hands intertwined and forced smiles on both their faces. The championship game happened to coincide with the three week mark, so Jude had a lot on his mind, no one at school had been surprised the pair had started 'dating' and his brother had been strangely ecstatic but as the star point guard shot his free throws in the gym after dark, all alone, all he could think about was Lydia. As if by a miracle, the same brunette wandered into the gym, "Hey number 14." She called, and he immeadietly let go of the ball in his hands, and walked over towards her, she kissed him softly, and he could tell she'd been crying,

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked and she swallowed,

"I'm late."

"Oh." He whispered and he pulled her tighter into him, letting her know it was all going to be okay,

"I just thought you should know." She mumbled into his chest.

"Hey we still don't know for sure, three more days right?" He asked and she nodded against him,

"My parents are gonna kill me."

"Your mom had your brother when she was 17." He pointed out,

"Doesn't matter, doesn't excuse me." She gulped and he kissed her forehead,

"Hey it's all gonna be okay." Three days passed in slow motion, every day she'd mark a little x on her calendar and cry, and every day he was at her house holding her tight when she needed him to be there. Game day approached and Jude got on the bus with his team, "Tell me as soon as you know." He whispered into her ear,

"I will." She offered quietly and he gave her one parting kiss,

"Wish me luck sexy."

"Don't lose." She shouted and he laughed as his teammates and he boarded the bus. She was in her car, driving in silence to the game when she saw a CVS, far enough out of town that no one would recognize her, but close enough that she could still get to the game by halftime. She pulled into the parking lot, and bought two, reemerging with a bag and her future in the boxes. She pulled into the highschool parking lot a little while later, and took the bag with her, she wandered into the small bathrooms of the rural school and parked herself in the big stall. 3 minutes was a hell of a lotta time. She could here rocketing cheers from inside the gym, and she hoped Jude was having a good game, she concentrated on the two white sticks in front of her, softly praying that they'd be negative.

Her prayers however were not met, a minute later,two pink plus's appeared and she sighed, burying her head in her hands. She collected herself, and walked out o the bathroom, all the evidence shoved in her purse, she ran into him on the way into the gym, he nodded at his coach and his coach gave him a thumbs up, he pulled her to the side, down a hall that no one was in,

"Did you?" He asked and she nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying,

"I'm pregnant Jude." She croaked and he tried his best to hide his terror as he pulled her into a tight hug,

"Hey it's all gonna be okay, we're all gonna be okay, I promise Lyds." And she sobbed into his chest. The pair didn't know it, but Davis had followed his brother to tell him that their parents had called and said the movie went longer than expected and they'd be out for the next few weeks, but instead he heard everything, the crying and hiccuping Lydia and his brother trying to act like an adult for once in his life everything.

He was shell shocked by the whole situation, so he decided to back out, and give the couple some private time. Jude didn't know how he was supposed to play a game of basketball like it mattered now, Lydia was what mattered and she was hiding her tears under a facade of happiness as she stood next to her cheerleading friends, and both were pretending everything was the same, but then he caught her gaze, and she just grinned and gave him a thumbs up, and he knew that no matter what, he was going to be okay, and to play.

He had 23 points in the second half, unheard of for a point guard, his game total was 33 and she cheered for him the loudest of all. The final buzzer sounded, and for a second, everything was right, his life was getting completely changed, he was just a 17 year old guy who'd won the championship game and she was just a 18 year old girl in a cheerleading uniform. He was greeted by an exuberant Lydia who had also momentarily forgot their position with a rush of adrenaline. He picked her up in his strong arms and spun her around, placing her back on the ground as their lips collided forcefully. He didn't say anything, they just appreciated the moment, and together they watched the confetti fall on the court.


	2. Chapter 2

Post game conferences were required, and as he parted from Lydia and whispered that they'd talk later and she just grinned after him,

"Jude Baker, this has to be the best moment you've had in your life so far! How does it feel?" A reporter asked and he contemplated the question for a moment,

"It feels great, but this isn't the best moment I've had in my life so far. Maybe basketball wise, this is definitely the most exciting basketball memory I have, and I'm glad my beautiful girlfriend was here to cheer me on. Speaking of her, I should probably go celebrate." He grinned at the reporter, and excused himself from the table,

"Wait. Jude! One more question!" Jude turned around,

"Any thoughts on college?"

"Still figuring that out." He called over his shoulder as he jogged out of the interview room, he found her leaning against her car, he put his arms against the car and trapped her, kissing her and letting go of the pent up emotions he had felt about her for the past 17 and a half years of his life.

"Hey Champion." She winked as they paused for breath,

"For you." He grinned and she giggled a little,

"Can we talk tomorrow, I think we both need to enjoy tonight." She said and he nodded,

"Sounds perfect." He hopped into the passenger seat,

"Where to Lydia Bob Scott?" The pair ended up at a huge party, Jude accepted a beer from his teammate, and Lydia stuck close to him, Ashley pulled her up onto the table and Jude watched in complete awe as the two belted out karaoke on top of the table, somehow, as the nigh wore on, the pair ended up on the beach again, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped firmly around her,

"You're beautiful." He said into the night sky and she blushed,

"Did Davis ever call you?"

"Yeah, mom and dad are out for another three weeks, wanna crash at my place tonight?"

"I'd love to." She whispered and he kissed her, "Let's get the hell out of here." And the pair sauntered off into the black of night. Davis Baker was confused, his brother had knocked up one of his best friends, they were barely even dating, he couldn't figure out how either of them could be so stupid. He knew Jude had made some huge mistakes in his life, but as he watched the pair glide happily throughout the party he thought maybe he had misheard what had happened in the hall, maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey if we dress like we're older they won't recognize us." Jude said as he watched Lydia scramble to find something to wear to her appointment to confirm she finally pulled out a dress and heels, she bunned her hair and applied a red lipstick,

"Can I pass for 22?" She asked and he nodded, "Good. Now go put on you're big boy clothes." He came back a few minutes later, a polo, khakis, avaitors and Sperry boat shoes.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as the walked into the clinic,

"I'm 18 and pregnant what do you think?" She snapped, and he rubbed her shoulder,

"Hormones." And she softly apologized, Jude stood next to her in the office as she squeezed his hand, the doctor came in with a file of results, he smiled and then congratulated them. Lydia nodded, this just confirmed what she already knew, as they were walking out though a guy in a Raven's sweatshirt stopped them,

"Hey you're Jude Baker! Great game! This must be your girlfriend! " the guy was extremely friendly,

"Thanks, and yes, this is my girlfriend, Lydia. Always nice to meet fans." He grinned and the guy smiled and walked off.

"That was awkward." She mumbled aloud. And he grinned,

"Hey I meant to ask you about college." He started and she turned to him,

"I have a 4.3 GPA, I can get in wherever you go, we're gonna have to get an apartment... And probably schedule classes so one of us is always there." She interrupted him,

"I was thinking Duke. They called me yesterday."

"Duke sounds perfect." She smiled as she pulled an envelope out of her purse,

"Especially because I got this in the mail." She handed it to him and he grinned,

"You got in!"

"I had a feeling you'd choose duke."

"You know me so well. Speaking of, my parents are flying in next week, maybe you should tell your parents before mine get home."

"I will."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"If you want." So it was settled, that night at dinner they'd tell Lydia's parents and face the rage of Nathan Scott.

XXXXXXX

"You knocked up my little girl!" Nathan shouted as Jude and Lydia awkwardly backed up,

"Daddy it was 100% consensual." She defended him,

"Hales a little help here?" Nathan turned to his wife,

"I'm very disappointed in both of you."

"But mom we have a plan, we're going to Duke, I got my letter of acceptance, Jude got his offer, I'm gonna use some of my inheritance to buy an apartment near campus."

"It's not easy Lyds, you're forgetting I went through the same thing with Jamie."

"I didn't forget, I thought maybe you'd understand a little bit because you did the same thing."

"I was married!" Haley pointed out,

"I'm not getting married at 18 mom."

"I wasn't saying you should." Haley turned to Nathan,

"Your both in huge trouble! Wait until you're mom finds out about this, " Nathan stared daggers into Jude's head, " but I know your mom and I could've used support, and because I'm not my father, We're here to help." Nathan's mood changing suddenly as he watched the way Jude stared lovingly at his daughter,

"Thanks daddy. Thanks mom." She hugged both of them tightly.

Telling Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian was not going to go as well, both of them could feel it, and they weren't looking forward to the rath of Brooke.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke knew something was off from the moment she walked into her luxurious home after her extended work shoot, Julian was behind carrying the bags and she knew he wouldn't be able to tell what was wrong, but she still waited for him to enter the home. She hadn't seen her sons in weeks, their 18th birthday was coming up and she wanted to make sure both of them celebrated becoming adults. She was too preoccupied to notice her "niece" and her son Jude had wandered into the living room, their faces white with guilt for something.

"Hey guys !" She squealed, running towards them to group hug,

"Hey Aunt Brooke!" Lydia grinned at her "aunt" and shared a secretive look with her boyfriend, signaling that she didn't want to tell them at that moment what was going on.

"How was the trip mom?" Jude asked, a lopsided grin greeting his parents,

"So amazing, you two would've loved the movie it was so heart warming and just a great trip." Brooke gushed staring lovingly at her husband who had entered the foyer.

"Son good job at the game we watched the highlights." Julian gave Jude a tight hug,

"Wasn't he just on fire!" Lydia exclaimed, leaning against the younger Baker's chest,

"This is perfect!" Brooke said happily as she noticed her sons interactions,

"Huh?" Julian looked at Brooke confused,

"We're gone six weeks and our son and my favorite niece start dating !" Brooke gestured to the pair,

"Damn you caught us" Jude said jokingly and Lydia chuckled.

"Well you two kids should watch a movie or something, we have to unpack." Brooke said decisively, and Jude nodded and steered his girlfriend back towards his bedroom, Brooke set her brown coach purse down on the counter and started to unpack her bags. A few hours later,Lydia emerged from Jude's room, and in the dark she grabbed the brown purse instead of her black one, leaving her bag open on the kitchen counter, open with two positive pregnancy tests inside. Brooke came back into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner and was getting ready to call Haley when she realized she'd left her phone in her purse. She had only turned on the dim lights to the kitchen, and in her haste didn't notice the switch of purses. She reached inside and yanked out the white IPhone before realizing it wasn't hers and quickly turning on the kitchen lights so she could see clearly. She went to put the phone back and then she saw what she thought were pregnancy tests, ones she'd used many times when she was trying to get pregnant years ago. She knew she shouldn't be snooping, but as Lydia's "aunt" and Jude's mother she felt curiosity get the best of her. She removed the two sticks from the bag and turned them over, catching her breath when she saw the two pink plus signs staring back at her.

Her first thought was a fear that Lydia hadn't told Jude yet, and that her son was being kept in the dark about-she assumed- impending fatherhood. But she saw the way Jude and Lydia had looked at each other, they didn't seem like the type of couple to keep secrets. Her second emotion was anger that they hadn't told her as soon as she had gotten home, or better yet called her when they'd been faced with the dilemma. Her third thought was clear realization that her son had knocked up a girl at the ripe age of 17, and that any thoughts he had on college or a future had just been railroaded by this accident. She felt sad for poor Lydia who, if she was anything like Haley had been, would follow Jude wherever he went and would be forced to throw away her future and her dreams in order to be a mother and a girlfriend of an athlete. She was about the call Jude into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Aunt Brooke I accidentally grabbed your purse instead of mine, here's yours," Lydia who looked nervous as hell held out the brown bag,

"Thanks sweetheart I wouldn't have noticed." Brooke replied, trying not to stress out her niece and hoping that the couple would come clean soon so she didn't have to keep up the charade. Lydia smiled softly as she took the black leather bag and made a beeline for her home down the street.

"Hey Mom want me to make dinner?" Jude asked, as he came into the room, unaware of what had just transpired.

"I suppose it would be good practice." Brooke said with a smile,

"Practice?" Jude asked,lost as to what his mother meant,

"You know for in the future when your wife and children will want dinner." Brooke said nonchalantly,

"Ok..." Jude said awkwardly, uncomfortable in the situation, he reached for the pasta and for the sauce and started to mix the dish up on the stove as his mother watched intently. There was a stretch of silence as a Brooke studied his movements, "I made dinner for Lyds and Davis while you were gone, I'm quite the gourmet chef" Jude said as he put some on her plate,

"Oh that's good." Brooke said as she took a bite, enjoying her son's food, she looked at him, searching for any fear in his face,

"Hey mom can I tell you something?" He asked as she ate her dinner,

"Sure honey." Brooke looked up at him,

"Lydia wanted to be here with me when we told you but it's killing me not to tell you whats going on, especially when Haley and Nathan already know..." He started,

"I'm sure Lydia won't mind dear." Brooke said and he gulped,

"Look the night you left we went to an after party and I got drunk..." He began and she nodded, it was no surprise to her that her sons drank, it was Tree Hill after all. "And so did Lydia and we hooked up and forgot protection." He swallowed hard, as he waited for Brooke to get angry, but she just nodded understandingly, telling him to continue, "and she found out she was pregnant and we went to the doctor and they confirmed it and we decided we're going to Duke and we're going to buy an apartment so don't worry we've thought it through, and I'm sorry mom I really am but there's no way in hell I'd ever leave my kid or leave Lyds and please don't be angry..." He took a deep breath after he let it all out,

"You both decided on Duke or did you?" Brooke asked,

"Mom I tell you I'm going to be a father and you're asking me about where I'm going to school?" He asked brazenly, and Brooke looked at him,

"Was Duke your idea or both of yours?" She repeated,

"It was both of our choice mom... I think you're missing the whole I knocked up Lydia part." He answered and Brooke looked at him, she was quite scary when she wanted to be, she got up from her seat and came face to face with her 6'5 son,

"It sure as hell better have been both your choices to go to Duke because this poor girl is never going to do anything for just herself ever again, you got her pregnant, you ended her childhood, you took away her freedom to find out who she could've been and she'll have to live with that for the rest of her life. She's the one who's going to get big and who people will point at and make fun of and will call a gold digger and accuse her of trapping you, trust me I watched Haley suffer her entire senior year and all throughout college because tabloids made her into a slutty wannabe who got pregnant on purpose. Which of course is nothing like Aunt Haley. I want you to realize that both of your lives are changing now, you guys at be going to be responsible for a human being when you're not even passing biology, you are so lucky Lydia is smart and will be there with you." Brooke snapped through her lecture, Jude looked like the fear if god had been struck into him, then he noticed Brooke was crying,

"Mom don't cry please..." He asked softly, and she looked in at him,

"These are happy tears Jude, my baby boy is going to be a dad." She pulled him into a suffocating hug, he was confused by the mixed emotions but he just went with it, letting his mom hug him,

"What's going on in here?" Julian asked as he walked in,

"Jude and Lydia are going to be parents." Brooke informed her husband,

"We leave you for six weeks and you get a girl pregnant?" Julian feigned anger, yes he was mad, but not nearly enough to erect that response.

"Dad it was an accident I swear." Jude said,

"Im kidding, congratulations." Julian gave his son a hug, "how's a Lydia feeling?"

"She's sick all the time, she says she feels like she's showing even though she won't start showing for another few weeks, and she's really scared about telling her brother and everyone at school finding out." Jude answered truthfully, and Brooke sighed sympathetically.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude opened the door as the knocking thundered though the Baker household.

"Can I hel..." Jude was cut off by a fist making contact with his face,

"That's for knocking up my baby sister." Jamie spat and Jude stared at his role model, taken aback by the violent nature of the normally level headed kid.

"Oh Lyds told you" Jude said awkwardly biting his lip,

"Why the fuck would you sleep with her! You knew she was trying to go to college and have a life and not repeat my mom's senior year mishap." Jamie yelled and Jude swallowed hard,

"Well without the senior year mishap you wouldn't be here so maybe it'll be alright..." He tried, and Jamie looked at him, a pissed of glare cutting through his soul,

"You better fucking own up to this and not be a flake, because if you ever abandon my nephew I will personally find you and kill you." Jamie said sternly and Jude nodded nervously,

"I'd never leave Lydia or our kid Jamie, you've known me since I was born do I seem like the kind of guy who would?" Jude replied and Jamie stared at him,

"Jude you had nine girlfriends last summer. Nine." Jamie said scornfully,

"Lydia is different, I promise Jamie, Look I need to get ice for my eye." Jude turned and walked back into his house, Jamie shuffled in after him, keeping a watchful eye on his younger friend. Jude pulled a bag of peas from the freezer and held it up to his face, wincing at the welt that was developing on his left eye.

"Good game by the way." Jamie added as he poured himself a glass of whiskey from under the counter,

"Thanks, I was pretty happy with the performance, didn't break your record but hey maybe Daniel will someday" Jude replied, talking about the thirteen year old Scott who was almost as good as Jude was at basketball,

"He tells me he's going to every time I see him." Jamie chuckled and took a sip from his glass, "Well I'll see you later Jude, treat her right or I'll murder you." Jamie walked out of the front door, glass in hand, leaving a perplexed Jude to watch him go.

"Is Lydia Scott pregnant or just fat?" A tall, lanky blonde whispered to her best friend in the hall,

"She's such a whore it's probably not even Jude's kid." The fiery brunette responded spitefully, Lydia closed her locker, trying to forget what she just heard in the hall, and rushed to her first period class. She had noticed that morning that the shirt she had put on when she was half asleep was way too tight and had revealed her barely visible baby bump, she had tried to find Jude to borrow his jacket but he hadn't gotten to school yet and she had been forced to awkwardly try to conceal it with her books. But of course the rumor mill had started speculating as to her and Jude's relationship after championship game, and the rumor had snowballed since then. She slid into her first period seat when her best friend Elizabeth sat down next to her.

"Is it true?" The brunette asked her best friend,

"Is what true?" Lydia tried to feign surprise as her best friend since the fourth grade stared at her,

"Did Jude get you pregnant?" Elizabeth said quietly, Lydia quickly grabbed her best friend by the wrist and pulled her into the hall, finding the girls bathroom for more privacy,

"Look Liz... You can't tell anyone ok?" Lydia begged, Elizabeth cocked her head,still waiting on an answer about her question, "yes I'm pregnant, I have been for awhile, Jude and I slept together that night at the party when we beat Birham."

"Oh my god I knew it." Elizabeth said softly, looking at her best friends depressed face, "does Jude know?"

"Yeah Jude was there when I found out, we realized the next morning that we'd forgotten the condom and we didn't have the cash for plan b so we just waited it out, and three weeks later I took two tests and they were both positive. My parents know, his parents know, we just don't want to tell anyone else yet ok?" Lydia murmured and Elizabeth gave her a big hug,

"I love you Lyds." Liz smiled at her and the two girls walked back to first period before the bell rang.

Jude found her during his free period, she was in the courtyard, in the middle of the drizzling rainstorm, reading a paperback book under the cover of the large oak tree.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he slid next to her, she closed her book and smiled up at him, he could tell she'd been crying, and he knew something was wrong right away, "what's wrong princess?" He asked solemnly,

"I'm 18 and pregnant Jude that's whats wrong." She snapped and he looked at her crestfallen face, he kissed her temple,

"It's gonna be ok." He mumbled and she looked at him,

"I've heard at least 15 girls speculate on whether I'm knocked up or not, and if I am their money isn't on you actually being the father and they think I'm trapping you and that I wanted to get pregnant." She said, tears running down her cheeks. He reached down and brushed her droplets off her face,

"You and I know the truth, isn't that enough?" He asked, trying to calm her down,

"Look maybe we should just tell people to get it out of the way." She looked up at home, hoping he was on the same page as her,

"I think that's a great idea beautiful." He looked at her with his endearing smile and she leaned up and kissed him, he pulled her close to him and cherished the moment outside.

After school, the team had their annual end of the year sleepover, a tradition that Jamie had started when he was a sophomore, the boys all gathered at the beach house, booze was plentiful, but no girls were allowed, it was really just a night of team bonding and celebration. Jude walked into the fancy home, a six pack in his left hand as he met his teammates in the living room.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them and they all looked up at him,

"You're late dude we almost locked the door." Jackson, the center, joked and Jude shrugged,

"Lyds had a doctors appointment." He said shakily, hoping the guys would catch on so he could break it to them easy,

"Why in the world would you hit up your girlfriends doctors appointment, that's nasty bro." The shooting guard Rob, said laughingly,

"Because when you get your girlfriend pregnant you don't make her go to her check ups on her own unless you're a piece of shit." Jude dropped the bombshell on the team, it took a few seconds to register with some of them,

"Dude you knocked up Jamie's little sister?!" Derrick exclaimed and Jude nodded,

"You're gonna have a kid?" Mark asked incredulously, Jude nodded again,

"Well it's a good thing that you got Lydia pregnant before she could come to hers senses and realize she could do a shit ton better than you." His best friend Terry added and Jude sighed,

"It's pretty early but the rumor mill started and we wanted to just put everything out there, so I needed to let you all know. We can go back to our game night now." Jude said with a deep breathe. Meanwhile Lydia sat among her cheerleading teammates, nervous as hell to tell them all,

"Let's play never have I ever!" Ariana squealed and Lydia shrugged and sat in the circle formation with the girls, "never have I ever had sex." She said proudly, half of the girls fingers went down in laughter,

"Never have I ever fucked a basketball player." Jessica added next, again most of the girls fingers went down,

"Never have I ever blown Jude Baker." Emiliee, possibly the most annoying sophomore on the entire squad said, and awkward silence clouded the crew as fingers flew down,

"Never have I ever taken a pregnancy test." Ashlee, Emilee's best squealed and Lydia, Clara, Morgan and Elizabeth's fingers went down,

"Never have I ever gotten a negative result on a pregnancy test." Lydia ventured waiting for her team to make the jump, 15 heads swiveled towards her,

"I heard the rumors but I totally didn't believe them!" Morgan said shocked,

"Is it Jude's?" Clara asked,

"Are you guys keeping it?" Ashlee echoed,

"Yes and yes." Lydia said biting her lip, "surprise I'm pregnant?" She looked at them awaiting any more responses. She was tackled in a group hug though, immense support flowing out of her team. She smiled for the first time in a few weeks and let them embrace her, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
